


Comfort Me

by Darkwishes23



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort No Hurt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Toru is very patient, Toruka - Freeform, complaining, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwishes23/pseuds/Darkwishes23
Summary: Someone feels a little needy...





	Comfort Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Taka or Toru and that is just sad. I don't own anything related to One Ok Rock except for the Cd's that I bought. ;D

Taka watched as Toru sat on the couch of the living room, not an unusual sight. Headphones on, guitar in hand and headbanging at the rhythm of a new melody. The singer stood there on the nearest wall, observing but it was enough to hide from the guitarist view. He took a deep breath and held a hand against his chest, heart beating like _maniac_

 

_Calm the fuck down, mou! It’s now or never!_

 

He ripped himself off the wall and let out all the air, taking huge steps toward the blond man, standing right in front of him with deadly eyes

“Toru! I need to talk to you!” –he started, little did he knew that the music inside the headphones was so loud that Toru only noticed his presence when after 5 seconds of being ignored, Taka smacked his head with a pillow-

“ _The fuck…?”_ –the tall man looked up, frowning at the sight of a furious and somehow murdering Takahiro, although he also looked cute, huffing with both hands on his waist. Toru placed the guitar down and removed his headphones-

“What is it?” –he asked in the most serious tone. Taka couldn’t help but huff in disgust again. Blood slowly covering all his face-

“I _need_ to talk to you, dumbass!” –Toru cocked an eyebrow. This could be interesting-

“Ok…” –Taka ignored the teasing tone from the guitarist and took another deep breath, preparing himself-

“I _seriously_ have a problem with your bae! There is noise everywhere! Complains and fights! They are stubborn and barely listen! –Toru was already raising both eyebrows, crossing his arms in front of himself, leaning back on the couch-

“Oh..?” –but Taka wasn’t done yet-

“ **And,** they are way too jealous, like, what the heck!? Your bae is crazy! –the guitarist knew that this could go on for hours and hours. He huffed and leaned forward on his knees, maintaining his usual calm when it came to the vocalist-

“Taka, what the hell?” –the petite man closed his mouth as the guitarist spoke again, with an impassive face that showed years and years of training in dealing the vocalist-

“Uhhh…” –he flinched when Toru raised a hand as if he was showing something obvious-

“You **_are_** my **bae**!” –as if Toru needed to explain anything else, much to his confusion, Taka jumped on the couch that he was currently sitting, pointing an accusatory finger at him-

“Exactly!” –the tall man sighed, the vocalist dropped himself on the guitarist’s lap with an arm covering his face in a dramatic pose-

“I’m horrible!” –Taka complaint as Toru looked down at him, slightly frowning-

“Man, stop hating yourself like that, _mou!”_ –but before he could continue with his lecture, Taka grabbed both of his cheeks and squeezed hard-

“ _Comfort me…!”_ –the petite man demanded. Toru seriously thought about dropping him on the floor and leave, but how could he say “no” to those puppy eyes?-

 

_Oh well…_

 

He chuckled with his deep baritone, softly removing Taka’s hands off his face as he moved down, just enough to give him a peck on the forehead, before moving down to his lips, kissing a little harder, making the vocalist shut and blush like a virgin

“Always…” –was his boyfriend response. Taka sighed like a teenager in love, acting like a drama king always worked to get Toru’s full attention-

 

_That’s all I need, anyway…_

 

The end

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a comic. I changed the characters, some dialogues and added a few things. Here's the link for more comics of the creator
> 
> https://tapas.io/series/MondoMango
> 
> Hope you liked it! I love those two so much! :3


End file.
